I Love You
by kristy267
Summary: Claire tells Quil she simply loves him like a brother. But will she change her mind when she sees how much it hurt him? Cute QxC Oneshot **I Own Nothing**


Quil. He was my rock. I went to him whenever something was wrong. And of course he was always there. I loved him like a brother! But... he didn't seem to feel that way about me. His feelings were... deeper. More passionate then mine. I had to get this clear between us. I had to tell him how I felt, weather it hurt him or not.

It was a nice summer evening. Quil had been invited to dinner, just like almost every other night. When we walked into the living room I decided to tell him about my feelings before he left. I felt like this was the best time as any. When he was in a good mood.

"So Clarie, I was thinking-."

I cut him off mid-sentence. "I have been too and I think we need to talk."

"Okay... About what?"

"Us. We need to talk about us."

"Go on." Quil took a seat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and looked at my hands, unable to do this while looking in his eyes. His sweet, loving, caring, gentle eyes. Ugh, this was going to be harder then I thought. "Quil, I know how you feel about me. You just don't know how I feel about you. And I think it's time I told you, how I feel." Yeah that was a good start.

"I understand, go on." Sure he understood now, but would he once my feelings were out in the open? I hope so.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. _You can do this Claire, you can. Just tell him. _I told myself. "I love you, Quil." I had no time to get anything else out.

Quil took my face in his hand and turned it to face him. He smiled that amazing smile of his. And before I knew it, our lips were locked. There was no warning, just a smile and then kissing. Was the smile the warning? I couldn't tell. Frankly, I didn't care either.

At this point all I cared about was how my feelings suddenly changed for Quil. Two seconds ago I was going to tell him I loved him as a brother, but now that would be a lie. Now I had feelings for my life long friend that a girl in love would have. Crap.

When Quil took his warm, sweet tasting lips off mine, I felt a smile cross my lips. Quil smiled too. "I love you too, Claire."

That killed my happy kissing party. He loves me! I'm not suppose to love him like this! What was I doing?

"Quil you... didn't let me finish." I had to force the words out.

Quil looked confused. "What more was there to say? I love you, you love me. End of story."

"No! Not end of story!" Why was I yelling? Because it was the only why I could get the words out. "Quil, I love you like a brother!"

His face dropped. What had I just done? I just broke his heart, that's what. I touched his hand, but he moved it away. I bite my lip, holding back tears. Quil's hands became fist and his jaw got tight. I hadn't seen ever seen him look this upset. _Way to go Claire, brake the poor guys heart!_

"Bye, Claire." Quil muttered standing up and going for the door. He was just going to leave? Just like that?

I caught his arm. "We're not even going to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Quil jerked his arm away and walked out the door.

I stood there in my living room, staring at the front door. I was so stupid! I thought I loved Quil like a brother, but maybe there was more to us. Maybe I loved him more then like a sister loves a brother. It was that kiss... that magical kiss that changed my way of thinking. Oh, why did he have to go and kiss me?

He was no longer like a brother to me. My emotion's were to strong for that. I guess I had always felt more for Quil, other then brother like feelings, but they had never been brought to the surface. Now that they had been, I realized I loved Quil far more then a sister loves her brother.

Now something was wrong. I had a problem. But who could I turn too? Quil, of course.

I ran up to my front door and jerked it open. I spotted Quil walking up the street. Not to far yet, thank goodness.

"Quil! Wait!" I called running after him.

He didn't even turn. In my rush to catch up with him, I wasn't paying much attention to the road or anything around me. So I didn't notice the man backing out of his driveway. I didn't see him until he was seconds away from hitting me.

"Quil please-!" I stopped when I saw the truck. I was frozen in shock but my voice wasn't. I screamed instead of continuing on with my sentence.

One second I was running after Quil. The next I was standing in front of the on coming truck waiting for the impact. And the next, I was wrapped tightly in Quil's warm arms, lying in the grass.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Quil asked standing up, me still in his arms. I'd never notice just how warm he was until now...

"Yeah, sure." All I could really focus on now was being in his arms. My heart was racing and my mind reeling. I was having so many new feelings for Quil, I wasn't use to. But I didn't care. I welcomed these new feelings.

"No your not! Your bleeding!" Quil exclaimed looking me over. His eyes rested on my knees. I looked down at them. One knee was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. There were just a bunch of scraps on it. Nothing serious.

"Quil, that's unimportant right now." I said with a sigh, looking back to his face. His beautiful tan face and those deep brown eyes.

Quil looked at me confused. "What? Did you brake something?" He worries to much.

I laughed at the way his eyes grow when he thought I was hurt worse. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I do have a small problem though."

Quil took my hand and held it gently. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "What is it?"

"I love you." I whispered.

Quil sighed and his smile slowly fell. "Claire, how is that a problem? You've already told me this."

I shook my head. "No. I told you I loved you but like a brother. And that was a lie."

It took Quil a moment to understand my words but once he did, the biggest smile crossed his lips. All anger forgotten from before. Quil picked me up and spun me around a couple times. When he started to set me down, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Quil just smiled at me for a moment. Looking deeply into my eyes. I did the same, losing myself in his brown eyes. The next thing I knew our lips were locked for the second time today. This time I kissed him back. Loving every minute of it.

"I'm really sorry, miss. I didn't see you." Someone said from behind us. Redundantly, we broke the kiss and turned to see who was behind us. It was the man driving the truck.

I gave the man a smile. "It's okay. I should have been watching were I was going."

"Are you two alright?" He asked, worry making his forehead wrinkle.

My smile grow. "We are now."


End file.
